


Em Memória de Charlotte Richards

by AgathaKuchiki



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, POV, Romance, prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaKuchiki/pseuds/AgathaKuchiki
Summary: Acredite na justiça, mas não a que emana dos demais e sim na tua própria. (Código Samurai)





	Em Memória de Charlotte Richards

**Fic em resposta a essa postagem que eu vi aqui em baixo.**

**<https://wollfgangsblog.tumblr.com/post/173937705691/mendokayalways-wollfgangsblog> **

**Minha 2ª fic de Lúcifer e tenham todos uma boa leitura !**

**\----**

**Fanfic = Em Memória de Charlotte Richards**

**Acredite na justiça, mas não a que emana dos demais e sim na tua própria. (Código Samurai)**

****

**\----**

 

Perder Charlotte me destruiu de muitas formas.

O nosso tempo juntos estava apenas começando.

Havia tantos planos e sonhos a serem realizados.

E tudo isso se perdeu por culpa de Pierce.

 

Saber que Lúcifer o matou durante uma briga me fez muito bem, mas saber que o desgraçado foi enterrado com toda a honra de um Tenente me encheu de raiva.

Lúcifer foi afastado do trabalho no LAPD por causa disso.

E Chloe estava estranhamente bem com essa decisão.

 

Eu não sei o que aconteceu durante a luta e nem sei o que ela viu, mas sei que foi algo forte o bastante para fazê-la querer abrir mão do distintivo e se mudar de LA.

Foi a Doutora Linda Martin quem trouxe juízo a Chloe e a fez mudar de idéia.

 

Mas nada disso me importava.

Apesar de eu querer o melhor para Chloe, a vida é dela, e seja lá o que for que ela tenha com Lúcifer, isso não era problema meu.

 

Estar no distrito e ouvir as pessoas falando de Pierce com respeito e ainda o chamando de Tenente me fez ter vontade de reviver Palmetto.

De descarregar minha arma em cada um deles.

E foi diante desse sentimento que uma duvida surgiu em minha mente.

 

Eu não acredito que Lúcifer seja quem ele sempre diz ser.

Mas Charlotte acreditava e para mim isso era o bastante.

Eu tinha a palavra dela e provas eram desnecessárias.

 

Eu fui falar com Lúcifer sobre como ele conseguiu salvar Chloe naquele dia.

E quando ele disse que usou suas asas para parar as balas e protegê-la eu não consegui deixar de me perguntar.

 

**_ \- Quem nesse mundo vê um anjo/demônio ou o que quer que Lúcifer seja e simplesmente abre fogo contra ? _ **

 

Aqueles homens iam muito alem da simples servidão.

Não era a atitude de mercenários contratados.

A reação deles diante de Lúcifer e a obediência cega que tinham a Pierce indicava lavagem cerebral de algum tipo.

Mas como se reprograma um adulto para que ele seja fiel a esse nível ?

A resposta era **_não se reprograma_**.

 

Todos os aliados de Pierce que foram presos disseram a mesma coisa em depoimento.

Que Pierce os salvou ainda crianças de lares abusivos.

Que ele lhes deu uma família e um propósito e que eles morreriam por ele se necessário.

Mas não fazia sentido já que tanto Pierce quanto os homens presos aparentavam ter a mesma idade.

 

**_ \- Eu lhe disse Daniel. Pierce era Caim o primeiro assassino e era também imortal. Tempo para encontrar, reprogramar e recrutar essas crianças e fazê-las seus soldados era o que ele mais tinha. _ **

 

E mesmo sem acreditar em Lúcifer, eu tinha que admitir que aquilo fazia mais sentido do que qualquer coisa que os psicólogos pudessem dizer para explicar o comportamento daqueles homens.

Cruzei a identidade desses homens com o cadastro de crianças desaparecidas e para o meu horror descobri que todos eles estavam no cadastro.

Incluindo o Sinnerman.

 

Mais Pierce mentira para eles.

Eles não eram crianças de lares desestruturados.

Alguns até vinham de famílias bem abastadas.

 

Na casa dele eu encontrei arquivos de varias crianças recrutadas.

E vídeos de como ele as reprogramava.

Ele se matava na frente delas e depois de alguns instantes quando ele se mostrasse vivo ele dizia que se eles o obedecessem eles seriam presenteados com a mesma habilidade.

Se fossem seus soldados eles seriam imortais.

 

Eram apenas crianças.

É claro que elas acreditaram nele.

 

As fichas de crianças recrutadas que encontrei não eram apenas varias como algumas eram também muito antigas.

Algumas eram de antes de 1966.

E se eu levasse em conta tudo o que Lúcifer dizia eu poderia afirmar sem medo que Pierce já estava no negocio de crianças soldados há quase um século.

 

Encontrei arquivos de crianças declaradas desaparecidas em até sete estados diferentes.

E sabe Deus quantas outras não entraram em nenhum tipo de cadastro existente, mas que infelizmente passaram pelas mãos de Marcus Pierce.

 

Mas nada tão surpreendente do que encontrar um arquivo com o meu nome.

Eu não me lembrava de ter sido seqüestrado em nenhum momento da vida.

E depois de fazer uma ligação para minha mãe e perguntar a respeito eu descobri que eu havia sido seqüestrado aos cinco anos de idade na saída da escola.

Que várias pessoas presenciaram o que aconteceu, que a denuncia foi feita a tempo, que as buscas iniciaram horas depois e que a Policia me encontrou no dia seguinte.

 

O meu seqüestrador se matou horas depois de preso apenas para não denunciar o mandante do seqüestro ou dizer o porquê.

Nesse momento não teve como eu não me lembrar do Sinnerman e dele arrancando os próprios olhos com uma caneta apenas para não passar pelo interrogatório do Lúcifer.

 

O meu seqüestro deu uma dimensão ainda maior a tudo que Pierce fazia.

Pois aos cinco anos de idade eu ainda vivia no México.

A grade de seqüestro que ele orquestrou para essas crianças foi muito além do tempo e de qualquer fronteira.

 

O que também explicou o porquê do obvio preconceito que Pierce nutria ao meu respeito.

Sempre dizendo que eu era dispensável ou que minha presença não faria diferença em nada.

Sempre errando o meu nome de propósito e não perdendo uma única chance de me humilhar.

Era para eu ter sido uma de suas crianças, mas eu fui salvo por minha família e conhecidos.

 

Não era apenas preconceito por minha origem que ele tinha, era raiva por saber que enquanto o ódio dele pelos outros o destruiu o amor que as pessoas tinham por mim e pela minha família me salvou.

 

Quando toda a verdade sobre o tráfico de humanos comandado por Marcus Pierce veio a publico muitas pessoas que eram associadas a ele foram descobertas e presas.

Algumas foram encontradas ate mesmo em nosso distrito.

 

Descobriu-se que, um grande numero de delegacias tinham pelo menos uma pessoa associada a ele.

E até mesmo o nome de Malcolm Graham apareceu durante a investigação.

Ele era um dos muitos comprados por ele e sua função era garantir que qualquer negocio relacionado à Pierce fosse devidamente arquivado e esquecido pelos investigadores responsáveis.

 

Este caso acabou sendo conhecido como o **_Caso Caim_**.

Ironia que levou Lúcifer as gargalhadas por horas.

Porque todos diziam que assim como Caim privou seus pais do convívio com Abel, o sindicato que Pierce comandava privou muitos pais do convívio com seus filhos.

 

Esse caso acabou por ser registrado como a derrubada do maior sindicato do crime em toda a história americana.

Um pouco exagerado em minha opinião, mas quem se importa ?

Porque tudo o que importa agora é que o caso foi resolvido, e foi resolvido por mim !

 

Que graças a isso a minha ficha foi limpa.

Que eu fui promovido a Tenente do meu distrito.

E que é o meu nome que agora estampa a porta.

 ** _Tenente Espinoza_**.

 

E como Lúcifer disse uma vez eu serei eternamente um espinho na história de Caim.

A criança que ele não pode ter.

O detetive que ele não pode comprar.

 

Pierce matou Charlotte e Lúcifer pode tê-lo matado.

Mas fui eu quem destruiu o seu nome.

Tudo o que Marcus Pierce já fez na Policia foi apagado.

Era como se ele nunca tivesse existido.

 

E foi com grande satisfação que eu quebrei a marretadas a lapide que dizia **_Tenente da LAPD Marcus Pierce_ ** e substitui com uma mais apropriada.

Uma que continha apenas uma palavra.

**_ \- ASSASSINO _ ** _ !!!! _

 

Lapide sem adornos e sem espaço para flores porque ele não era digno de nada.

Marcus Pierce ou Caim não faz diferença.

Seja ele quem for.

Ele nasceu um monstro, viveu como um monstro e morreu como um.

E eu ajudei a enterrá-lo mesmo que já morto.

 

Fiz o que era certo e trouxe justiça a minha amada Charlotte.

Lúcifer disse que ela esta em paz na Cidade de Prata.

E como ele sempre diz **_eternamente entediada_**.

 

E apesar de ainda não acreditar que ele é quem diz ser.

Neste assunto, e apenas nesse assunto, eu decidi acreditar !

Acreditar que Charlotte esta bem e em paz no céu.

Porque ela era uma mulher boa e merecia isso.

E como eu já havia dita a ela uma vez e repetia sempre.

_ \- E **la valia à pena !!!!** _

 

**\----**

**FIM**

**\----**

**Eu nem sei como dizer o quanto eu amo esse fandom maravilho que tem me preenchido de idéias.**

**Por favor lutem conosco, ajudem a #SaveLucifer #PickUpLucifer !**

**E espero que este humilde presente seja digno do grande Wollfgang.**


End file.
